Lars' interesting lesson
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Linka walks into her brothers room, only to be met with...an interesting occurrence. Being the good big sister that she is, she gives her brother an...interesting lesson that he needs. A Loud House lemon. Don't like, don't read, etc. (Amateur story and summary, purely made for twisted fun of it!)


**Ah yeah, words and shit!: Ladies and gents, I give you my first round in the lemon ring. With that said, bear with me and my amateur skill. I aim to make more lemons in the future, so don't be afraid to leave idea suggestions in the reviews. That said as always; Read, Review, Enjoy and...happy wanking ;)**

"I'm home!" Announced Linka to no one in particular, closing the front door behind her. Though she was met with silence, she merely carried on up the stairs, guessing that her brothers were occupied were their usual activities. More often than not her brothers had extracurricular activities that pretty much dominated their lives. Loki had his time with Bobbi, Luke had his after school jams, Lynn with any form of athletic practice, etc. Hell, even Leon had daycare. Relieved, Linka was glad to enjoy to enjoy her time with silence. Well, somewhat. She knew that Lars was still home, having been left sick. But he was the quiet one anyway, so he wouldn't bother her.

Remembering her sick brother, Linka opened up her backup and withdrawn a black book. It was a library book from her school, a compilation of all kinds of Gothic poetry. She was pretty sure that Lars would love it, thinking of it to be the perfect gift to cheer up her poor, sick brother. She traveled up the stairs, across the hall, making way for Lars and Lynn's room. _'Give Lars his book, then it's relaxing on the couch with a good manga.' _

As she approached the end of the hall, she noticed that the door to Lars and Lynn's room was left adjacent. At first she felt that it was odd, but then again Lynn often would just barge through his door in the morning without consideration. And poor Lars probably has been too sick to get up and close it. _'This book oughta brighten his day'. _Linka thought altruistically. Stepping forward, she pushed the door all the way, holding the book high as if it were a holy gift. "I got you something, Lars!"

"Don't look, don't look!" Shouted Lars, trying to cover up the sight before her. To Linka's surprised, she bared witness to Lars lying in his opened coffin of a bed, with his hands around his ankles and his hands covering his exposed groin. Or rather _attempt _to cover his groin, but pushing against his hands is his exposed and stiffen member. In stark contrast to his usually pale skin was a crimson blush across Lars' cheeks. Almost similar to the blush across Linka's own shocked expression.

"Oh my god!" Linka exclaimed and dropped the book she was holding. "Why do you have your dick out?!" It wasn't like she hadn't seen Lars naked before. There was his time as a baby and the times they would've baths when they were younger. But this was different, she had never seen Lars' body being..."activated". And of course having gone through a middle school health class, she was able to realize what he was doing. "Why were you wanking with your door open?! That's disgusting!"

"I don't know, just stop looking please!" Yelped Lars, who was freaking out. Oh how often he disappears on his siblings and _right now _he wished that he could pull that on Linka. But he could barely move, frozen like a deer in headlights as Linka simply stared at him. He noticed that Linka closed the door all the way with her foot. She then silently walked to Lynn's bed, sitting on down on it. She still stared him, worrying Lars as to what was going through her head. Her eyes remained the size of saucers yet one of her eyebrow was raised. Lars may not be one for expressing emotion, but if he didn't know better, he could have sworn that she was showing...intrigue?

"It's actually quite big, though." Linka said, strangely followed by a girly giggle.

Lars oddly enough, looked down at his groin and wondered _'Really?'. _He actually wondered if there was truth to those words that he wasn't seeing.

Linka glanced at the door before returning her sights on Lars. "Now carrying on now. Actually enjoying myself."

"W-what?" Lars stuttered, unsure if he heard her right.

"Continue." Linka said, making a stroking gesture with her hand.

Lars would tell her 'no', wanting her to leave. But for some reason, hormones denied him the ability to do so. His member, still erect and pulsating beneath his hands, begging for a pleasing release. And his hormonal body would like to have that release. And besides, he was never one to deny his sister, a rule among all the Loud brothers. So upon hearing that, he lifted his hands off his groin. His erection now exposed and springing free, he slowly and awkwardly resumed the stroking that had been taking place a minute ago.

"Never seen a guy wanking off." Linka nonchalantly, "And i'm afraid manga doesn't count."

_'THAT'S what she been reading?!" _Lars thoughts bewilder, as he silently continued to stroke his pale skinned shaft. Linka's eyes followed her brother's bouncing cock with intent, sporting a smirk on her face, amused by the sights before her. As well as amused by what could be her little brother actually sporting 6-inches.

"Come on, keeping wanking it." Linka encouraged Lars, which resulted in him stroking less awkwardly, "I'm curious as to how big it can get."

Lars looked up at her, his face bewildered as much it could be. Linka's eye looked up from his cock and to where his eyes oughta be. "Come on, do it for your sister. Make it bigger."

Not wanting to disappoint her, he carried on. Stroking himself in a manner that actually seemed more natural, as if it were the way he was doing before the interruption. His strokes were with more tempo, resulting his cock growing at least another inch. Much to Linka's internal glee. His balls below with practically bouncing to his fast strokes, as if they were like Lynn's tennis balls.

"Your balls shouldn't be bouncing." Linka interjects as she observes, "I'm told that you should squeeze them as you stroke. Which might make it bigger."

"W-where did you hear that?" Lars struggled to ask, as he did so by groping his own testicles with his free hand. The pressure that would manhandling such had made his voice wheezed and bearing through the light pain.

"Internet." Linka stated and left it at that.

Lars didn't even want to know any context. His mind was a little too hazed to bother, for the stroking really was becoming pleasuring for him. A light hum was being stuck in his throat, that if released would've been a moan. But there was already enough going on, he didn't want to be moaning in front of Linka. But other than that, he was growing about another inch below, much to Linka's satisfaction.

Linka's eyes darted between Lars' masturbating form and the closed door. Her body slightly tensed yet retained her smile. "What if we get caught?" Linka asked, "What we suppose to do then?"

Lars could feel his heart race at the thought, faster than what it already was. He knew getting caught was a more than likely possibility. It was why he was trying to get this done _before_ they got home. The chances of Lynn barging like a mindless bull, all the others coming to perform a group shaming of him, insults hurled. And the idea of him masturbating in front of their sister?! They would be pissed beyond belief. Lars knew they were in deep shit territory, but didn't have an answer for how to escape it. Lars opened his mouth, hoping that an answer would come out on its own. But all that escaped was a moan that that he couldn't contain as he continued jacking off.

Linka could only grin in response for some reason. "It's so naughty." She said.

At this point, moisture was forming on both persons. For Lars, it was the working sweat and forming pre-cum on the tip of his member. And for Linka (unknown to Lars) was her white panties becoming wet as she watched and thought of the situation at hand. Her legs crossed, not wanting Lars to peek and see what was going on beneath her skirt.

"Wow, it is bigger." The observing Linka complimented her brother's rising size, "Can you make it bigger than that?"

Lars honestly didn't know if he could. His body was exhausted from the fast tempo stroking become more like an exercise, causing him to sweat. And his pre-cum already forming on him, he honestly wasn't sure if he at his limit already. But he would carry on for his sister, like a good brother, regardless.

"Come on, wank a bit faster." Linka coached him, watching her raise the tempo of his strokes. His pale skin began to show red as blood began seriously flowing to the head of his cock. The little bit of pre-cum was becoming a stream that leaked down his member, lubricating it as he continued stroking. Said strokes were more fluid and slick. Linka was enjoying the show, seeing her brother's cock actually escaping his hands for a second, now being too slick and big to keep a hold on.

"You like wanking off in front of your sister?" Linka asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"W-what? N-no." Lars stuttered mid-stroke.

"It looks like you're enjoying it." Linka wisecracked, her finger pointing all that was saying the contrary. Lars blushed as she pointed to his masturbation.

Lars blushed madly, ashamed yet aroused by his own shame at the same time.

"You really seem to enjoy being naughty in front of your sister." Linka grinned at her brother's actions. Yet the grin went away as a question popped in her head.

"What we suppose to do if you cum?" Linka asked with perverse curiosity, "Will you cum everywhere?"

Lars wasn't sure on how to answer such a question. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to do such a thing, but yet felt a rising interest in the possibility of it happening. The idea of him ejaculating like a geyser, staining everything in sight and essentially marking it all as he property. Hell, the idea of his magnificent cum shot staining the reaches of his brother Lynn's bed, having his impulsive unknowingly sleep in his essence..it just aroused him even more.

"What happens if it gets all over my pretty face?" Linka placed her hand on her face.

Lars felt enticed by such a question. The idea of his personal essence staining his one and only sister, marking her as his property in the most primal nature. How would she react? Disgusted by such fluid touching her? Or aroused as she's marked as her brother's sexual property?

"Or in my mouth?" Linka asked as she extended her tongue, tracing it with her finger, "What will it taste?"

Lars merely accelerated his wanking, enticed by the idea more and more. Sexually claiming his sister, staining everything in sight. The idea of her tasting and consuming his semen as if she were to take in a part of his soul. The thought exhilarated him as he continued to masturbate rapidly.

Linka however was actually hoping for an answer. She actually was curious as to how her brother's semen were to taste if Lars' orgasm were to be that explosive. A question she's ponder as she watched videos in the past, men having fountain-like orgasm and the sluts beneath them swallowing it all. She remembered some saying it tastes salty, others that it's sweet. Linka wanted to know which and she felt that she was being given the opportunity.

"I'm so excited now." Linka grinned and leaned forward with anticipation. "I really want to see you cum."

"R-really?" Perplexed Lars, the stuttering coming from his edging upon O-face.

Linka nodded, basically giving her younger brother the silent approval to his desires.

And with that approval, Lars couldn't hold it back any longer. Not only was his body demanding it, but his sister was wanting it as well. Like any good brother, he was gonna give her what she wanted.

"OOH!" Lars moaned as he leaned back, semen spraying forth and upward from his young cock.

It wasn't the fire-hose action that Linka had been expecting. No, her brother ejaculated in multiple spurts. One after another, each with its own different trajectory and target. First one landed on her shirt. Some landed on the floor. And the luckiest of them, the last shot, landed smack dead on her face. Mere inches from her mouth.

Lars couldn't stop to take the minute to take it all in. Exhausted from effort and energy being used, the abundance of pleasure all at once. He simply laid back, breathing heavily.

Linka however, was alert and aware. She was taking it all in. And by that, she scooped the facial shot off with one finger. Feeling the hot and slimy fluid drip off of it. Immediately following was her inserting it in her mouth. Her brother's semen slicked down her tongue and down her throat. One gulp. Her taste buds buzzed electric, alert with a flavor that could only be described as "salty milk".

"Hmm, not bad." Linka said, snapping her brother from his trance of exhaustion.

"R-really?" Lars asked, his insecurities making curious if she was being genuine.

"How does it feel to cum all over your sister?" She smirked, "To be so naughty?"

Upon hearing those words, Lars' penis twitched in arousal, but unfortunately didn't have the energy in him to another erection.

Linka giggled at the sight. She rose from her spot and pulled out the comforter to Lynn's bed. Lars raised an eyebrow as to what she was going to do. His eyes widen (behind his hair) as he saw use it like a towel, wiping off the semen from her face, shirt and the ones from the floor beneath. Lynn's blanket was basically stained and moisten with Lars sperm. And following was Linka laying it back on the bed, tucking it in.

Lars couldn't believe his eyes. His jaw agape. Linka just smiled and winked in return.

"A little surprise for Lynn later." She giggled, "You ain't the only naughty one."

"I guess not..." Lars said, struggling to pull from his shock and pull his boxers back on.

"This has been so much fun." Linka said, pointing her finger at him, "But don't tell anyone!"

"I won't!" Lars sworn.

"It's our little secret." Linka stressed, eyeballing Lars.

"I won't tell a soul." Lars promised, "Except Aunt Harriet, she'd be begging for details."

"Eh, tell the dead what you want." Linka quipped with a smile as she left the room.

"Wow." Lars remained with himself, bewildered by all that just happened. "Talk about having a day off."

"Ooh, almost forgot." Lars heard Linka's voice, only for his head to be met with a black book tossed at him. "The book I got you!"

"Thanks..." Lars grunted as Linka left once more. "...For all of it."

**The End. **


End file.
